loc3fandomcom-20200214-history
Sceirion Quest
'Sceirion Part I -' Sceirion begins in a quiet forest...too quiet... Seek the house of Nawen (it's the only building on this first map). Enter and talk to Nawen. She'll ask you to help and to bring back the Head of the Hobgoblin Chief. Easy job for a hero in the making like you. She'll also tell you she lost the key to the Forest Gate in the forest. Exit the house and you will find an encounter in the region of #2 on this map. Finishing off the enemies will unlock the 2nd gate in region #3 of this map. The first gate can either be picked (open lock skill) or bashed. The next four maps are all about hunting down the single group of enemies, finishing them off to unlock the gate to the next area and finding the bridge to get to the next area. I'll include the maps here to faciliate bridge finding, but the enemies are randomly located on these maps so you'll just have to run around and find them on your own! After all the Forest Canyons, you will finally get a map where running forward from the bridge will take you to the heart of the Hobgoblin Camp. This battle should be a bit tougher than the previous ones since it includes a drow agent and shaman in addition to the Chief. Don't forget to pick up the Head to give to Nawen later (XP and GP reward). Then you return to the search and destroy a single random group for the next three maps. When you reach this map (left), wander more or less forward and here you will get a little narrator message about the ruins. There will be an encounter just before the bridge (Ogres). This will unlock the way forward. This next map is broken into two because on the first half, you must go through (open lock or bash) the gate to reach a Jump portal. After jumping the Forest Crevace, you may continue forward to the transition. From temperate forests to frozen wasteland, you will now find yourself on the Northern Hills. You can go to the spot labeled #1 first to make a bind if you wish... or just skip this recommendation and plan on running back to this spot in a minute. Your goal here is the cave near #2 on the map. Enter it to find the Gypsy Cave. You will need to bash the stones they used to barricade themselves in (only 1 or two need to be busted to get in). Once you break through the barrier and have killed all the cave's occupants, there is a lever to pull (in addition to the kill message) to ensure everything is unlocked for you to get into the Tower. Return to #1 on the map. You will need to either open lock or bash this gate in. Open the gate in front of #3, kill a few more gypsies and then open the tower door to access the transition out of the cold. NOTE: It is possible to get stuck on this map with spawns if you busted down the gate near #1 and spawned enemies near map area 3 without first going to the gypsy cave. So please, follow directions! Inside the Tower of the Master, a couple of monks present themselves for battle. You have two options on direction... Downstairs, into the Dungeon of the Master... or Upstairs (which is where you have to go anyway). In Tower of the Master Upper Floor, you will find the mage Daferer (a peculiar creature riding on the back of a minion), a couple of golems (redone for LoC3 to look like the new Tenser's Transformation) and Master Brucy Lee. When all have been killed and you can explore the back rooms, you will find a Safe. Inside the Safe, are some gems, a Gem Pouch, a scroll you don't need, and the Gem of Transportation. When you are ready to start Part II of this quest, Use the Gem of Transportation. Party members will have to use the Transport to Party Leader wand to join you. 'Sceirion Part II -' Make sure you give yourself plenty of time. Part I was fast and relatively simple but Part II can take a long time depending on your characer (party if you have one) and their abilities. Part II begins with an Ice Maze. If you haven't been here before, try the maze on your own first. If you spend more than an hour *whistles* lost on this map and are ready to give up, scroll to the very bottom of this page for the spoiler map for a quick assist. Crowded by ice giants when you pop out of the cave onto this map, they are the only thing between you and a castle. Enter to continue to the next map. There isn't much to this castle, but you should have a minor scuffle before the doors to the inner castle courtyard. A few half-dragon corpses and a flying dragon later, you will be able to move into the main castle area. Wind through the halls to a room with a staircase guarded by a marilith and possibly her minions. Defeat them all and enter the House of B'Tent. Drow are crawling all over the place in here. Be ready to fight all drow classes. There are some tricky rooms with death traps set up too. Ultimately, make your way to the bottom of the map with a door trapped by Flesh to Stone (which cannot be disabled). Inside the room, you'll find several trapped objects containing a multitude of items (including gems) and if you have the right skills, you'll spot the secret door which is the entrance to the next map. If you made it this far, you are ready to traverse the Underdark a bit. Gelatinous Cubes, Hook Horrors, Illithids and Drow may be found in the next few maps, although not in very large numbers, so it should be manageable even if you are soloing this quest. The most challenging part of these two maps is just finding the right up/down ramps to get across to the next area transition. If you thought the last two maps were easy, don't worry, this next one presents a bit more challenges. You'll need to bash your way through some gates (or open lock if you have a high enough skill), make your way to a door in the underground cliff near the lower left corner of the map and defeat some cultists, throw a lever in the cultists' torture rooms to unlock a gate further in the map, bash another gate or two in and finally make your way to the very top of this map (yes, pass up the tower and check behind it)! If you found a beholder behind the tower, you are in the right place for the Hidden City! From the Hidden City, you'll find yourself in the Domain of Melkior, the biggest badass of a beholder around these parts of the Underdark. Step inside and plan on spell failure for most of the duration of time here. That won't affect most players, but for those up and coming wizzies, sorc and bards, you will be able to plan ahead. You will always find Melkior in the central room. You'll need to defeat him to obtain an item called Blood of Melkior which can be used in sacrifice to start plane-hopping your way to the end of the quest. Be sure you check the sides of the map thoroughly for eyeballs that spawn in the coves. Once you obtain the blood, take it to top of the map and "sacrifice" it on the altar/pool to activate the planar gate. Your first stop in the planar sight-seeing tour is the 54th Layer of the Abyss, a dismal, cold place. Your goal? To find the single, active portal on the map. I have been advised it is always completely random but at least you can see the whole layer here. From cold to hot, the 55th Layer of the Abyss isn't much more inviting than the last place. Again, the game is to find the single active portal on the map. That will bring you to the 56th Layer of the Abyss. Same game, but don't worry, this is the last hide and seek portal game you'll play in this quest. The 57th Layer of the Abyss will conclude your planar tour today. It will have a few surprises for you to get out of it though. Flesh to Stone traps are spread out all the way to the entrance door of the structure where the final boss awaits you. You will get one last chance just inside the door to rest and buff up if you need it. Welcome to the final boss and the BEST BOSS FIGHT ON THE SERVER!!! This quest currently has the only cinematic boss intro and if you act fast enough, you can get your characters to start the fight early. Have fun with it! Oh, it will also be a relatively tough battle too, with several creatures that present different kinds of challenges. Definitely recommend doing this fight with a party behind you. The rewards are so worth the effort of the quest. You get piles and piles of gems, upgrade tokens, the God Item (Chia's Tiara), an HG Item (Sceirion's Dragon Charm, hanging on the Dragon Statue in the upper left corner of the map), AND a coveted Ixian Quest Item (*E Pandora's Box, located in the throne of death a couple of pages in). Spoiler Map, as promised! Category:God Items Category:Mera/HG Items